1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thread-fixing tool configured to fix a medical suture thread.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, as a thread-fixing tool configured to fix a medical suture thread used in surgical treatment to the inside of the body or the alimentary canal, a thread-fixing tool having a cylindrical member and a post-shaped member inserted into the cylindrical member is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No, 2009-538215). The thread-fixing tool is configured to fix the suture thread by that the suture thread is inserted into the cylindrical member and the suture thread is sandwiched by an inner surface of the cylindrical member and an outer surface of the post-shaped member.
In the thread-fixing tool of the related art, in a process of fixing the suture thread, two members that sandwich the suture thread are slid with directional elements parallel to an insertion direction of the suture thread, and strong tension may be applied to the suture thread.
In addition, in the thread-fixing tool of the related art, since a force in a direction of moving the suture thread toward a biological tissue T is applied to the suture thread, the suture thread may move in a direction in which the suture thread hooked in the biological tissue T is loosened.